


coming home

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Fluffy domestic nonsense because Chanyeol looks good in glasses.





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

It’s late when Chanyeol pushes the door to the apartment open with his hip, messenger bag swinging against his thigh as he turns to close it behind him.

“Hi.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says, stopping in the entryway and toeing off his shoes. He blinks owlishly at Kris through his oversized black-framed glasses. “I didn’t think you’d still be awake.”

“I’m working the afternoon shift tomorrow,” Kris says, reaching toward the coffee table to grab the TV remote and flick off the muted display. “I wanted to wait for you. Did you finish your paper?”

Chanyeol lets his bag slide down from his shoulder with a nod as he crosses the living room, depositing it beside the couch as he climbs on, worming his way between Kris’s thighs to curl up against his chest, arms looped around his waist.

“You look exhausted,” Kris murmurs, scratching Chanyeol’s back gently, affectionately through his baseball tee.

“Just, like, mentally,” Chanyeol sighs contentedly, pressing his cheek into Kris’ sternum. “I don’t feel that tired.”

“You say that now,” Kris laughs, “but who’s gonna be carrying your ass to bed in fifteen minutes if you keep sitting here like this?”

“I won’t fall asleep,” Chanyeol says, the promise punctuated with a telling yawn. He sucks in a long breath and looks up at Kris, eyebags heavy beneath his lenses. “Not sleepy at all.”

“Sure,” Kris says, sliding his hands up Chanyeol’s back and tipping his head forward to catch Chanyeol’s lips in a brief kiss, one hand tucked into Chanyeol’s hair, the other flattened against the middle of his back.

Chanyeol leans into the touch with a little sigh just before Kris breaks away, hands coming to rest on Chanyeol’s cheeks as Kris kisses his forehead. Chanyeol yawns again, and Kris grins.

“Yeah, you need to go to bed,” he says quietly, his long fingers reaching up to slip Chanyeol’s glasses out from behind his ears. He looks a little younger without them, a little less wide-eyed, and definitely more tired. “Come on.”

Chanyeol whines petulantly when Kris nudges him to get up, but it’s just part of the act by now. “Why you gotta make me do stuff?” Chanyeol pouts, the childish complaint oddly juxtaposed by his deep voice.

“You wanna sleep on the couch?” Kris smirks, wiggling out from underneath Chanyeol’s dead weight. “Bye.”

“Nooooooooo,” Chanyeol moans pathetically, sitting up so Kris can grab his arms and hoist him to his feet. Chanyeol automatically clings to him, arms looping around his neck and head flopping onto Kris’s shoulder as Kris carefully walks him backwards to their bedroom.

Kris is already in his pajamas, a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, and all Chanyeol has to do is shuck his jeans before he’s sufficiently ready to sleep. Neither of them bothers to turn on the light while Chanyeol untangles himself from the legs of his jeans, the layout of the room intimately familiar to them both, and soon they’re under the covers, Kris on his back and Chanyeol on his stomach beside him, one arm flopped across Kris’ stomach with his cheek pressed into Kris’ chest.

He knows Chanyeol will get too hot in the middle of the night and roll onto his own side of the bed, but until then he just rests his chin against the crown of Chanyeol’s hair and lets the soft snuffling of Chanyeol’s breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; author's note left as is. Note: This is not part of my other uni AU.]
> 
>  **author’s note** : EW GROSS WHAT HAVE I DONE
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
